Las historias de Guada
by yamaha Higurashi
Summary: Son pequeñas historias echas por una amiga que le gustaria saber si escribe bien las historias seran subidas como one-shote.


**Notas:** La historias NO es mia es de una amiga que quiere saber si sus historias son buenas...espero sus comentarios asi le digo si son o no buenas para mie sta coás

El Cubo Mágico

Esto empieza así, una niña, Milagros tenía tres años y la encontraron muerta en el patio de su casa, con un cubo mágico de juguete al lado de ella. Los investigadores no tenían respuesta de esta muerte. Un joven de veintitrés años (investigador) llamado Nicolás, iba camino a su casa y en el jardín de una casa había un cubo mágico tirado, y un niño en una bicicleta, él lo levanto y le pregunto al niño si era de el, el niño se da vuelta, cuando se lo hace tenía una cara extraña, a Nicolás se le cae el cubo mágico y se va corriendo. Nicolás se lo cuenta a una compañera de trabajo llamada Virginia, ella lo trataba de loco, él le respondía –**yo no estoy lo que vi**.

Al otro día estaba caminando en el centro y siente que le tocan la espalda, se da vuelta y era una nena con un cubo y le dijo **–agarra este cubo, agárralo.**

Nicolás lo agarra y la mira, esta desaparece, él se lleva el cubo a su casa y empieza a investigar y en una página de internet vio cinco fotos de hombre y mujeres muertos con un cubo al lado. Nicolas asustado sacó información, se lo mostró a Virginia para que sepa que el decía la verdad y no mentía. Los dos empezaron a investigar, fueron a la casa de la madre de la niña de tres años que había muerto. Nicolás le preguntó si actuaba raro antes de morir, la mujer le respondió.

**-Había a veces que tría cubos mágicos-** Nicolás le respondió

**-Y ¿Cuántos traía?**

**-a veces se traía tres y otras veces uno**

Virginia y Nicolas fueron a la habitación de esta niña y encontraron diez cubos en su ropero.

Al otro día Nicolás estaba limpiando en su patio y vio en su árbol otro cubo mágico, lo levanto y en cuanto lo hiso vio una criatura extraña que le hacia seña que valla con él.

Nicolás rápidamente entró y llamó a Virginia, ella le pregunta que le pasaba, él le dijo-**ven rápido**.

Cuando llegó, le dijo-**tenemos que ir a la biblioteca**. Llegaron y fueron a buscar el libro del cubo mágico, cuando lo abren el libro ven a esa criatura extraña que se le apareció a el. Dijo

**-Acá esta la respuesta.**

**-Respuesta de qué?- **respondió Virginia

**-La de estos cubos-**le respondió él.

Al otro día, Nico estaba en la plaza y al frente estaba un niño con un cubo mágico, el niño le hacia seña de que fuera con el, Nicolás lo ignoro.

Cuando va en camino a su trabajo ve un cubo mágico lo levanto y se llevo.

Cuando llegó al trabajo, Virginia le dice.

**-Necesito hablar urgente.**

**-¿Por qué?-**le responde él

Virginia le pregunta cuantos cubo a levantado, él le responde **tres o cuatro no me acuerdo**. Virginia le dijo que a un investigador le había pasado lo mismo y que si levantaba cinco veces el cubo mágico pondría en riesgo su vida.

Nicolás no sabía que hacer, pero lo había olvidado.

Cuando llegó a su casa en la puerta había cinco niños con el cubo mágico, Nicolás no lo podría creer entonces llamó a Virginia, subió al auto rápido y cuando llegó a la casa de Virginia también había cinco niños en la puerta, pero Virginia apareció atrás de él, Nico le dijo

**-Que esta pasando?**

**-No tengo ni puta idea-**le respondió ella.

Los dos subieron rápidamente al auto cuando iba manejando aparecieron los mismos niños, Nicolás le dijo a Virginia que bajara y que no quedaba otra que pelear, pero cuando estaba por pelear aparecieron seis criaturas extrañas atrás de ellos, empezaron a correr en plena ruta, en un momento se detuvieron y se quedaron un ratito , no se escuchaba nada ni un niño…Virginia le dijo estamos en plena rutas necesitamos ayuda, en eso pasó un auto, lo pararon y le dijeron que necesitaban ayuda a los que iban en el auto que eran un hombre y una niña los dejaron subir y ellos subieron atrás, en eso la niña se da vuelta con un cubo mágico y el hombre se transforma en una criatura extraña, Virginia y Nicolás bajan del auto rápidamente, empezaron a correr, mientras atrás venían en el auto la niña y le hombre, en una. Virginia se cae y la suben al auto, Nicolás seguía corriendo hasta que había una estación de servicio, le dijo a los que trabajaban ahí que llamaran a la policía. Cuando llegaron el dijeron que encontraron a Virginia muerta, él fue a ver si era ella cuando fue estaba muerta y con un cubo mágico al lado.

Paso una semana, todo era a la normalidad y Nicolás estaba acostado y en la ventana de su habitación estaba una criatura extraña, esto no había terminado. La criatura se acercaba cada vez mas a Nicolás y cuando estaba frente a él, la criatura sacó un cubo mágico, él lo agarro.

Pasaron dos días la madre de él fue a visitarlo pero se encontró con Nicolás muerto y con el cubo al lado.


End file.
